My Immortal Put Through Spellcheck
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: it took me 15 hours but i did it. i couldn't correct grammar or some of the swear words. let us see how long it lasts... all chapters included. NOT MY STORY! THIS IS bloodytearz666'S STORY. SO DON'T FLAME ME!


Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangs (get it, coz I'm gothic) Raven, bloodytearz666 4 helping me with the story and spelling. U rock! Justin your the luv of my depressing life u rock 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get the hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangs!

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangs 2 bloodytearz666 4 helping me with the chapter! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven this is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! otherwise fangs 2 the gothic people 4 the good reviews! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own this or the lyrics 4 Good Charlotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather mini-dress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot of cool boys were it ok!).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own the lyrics 2 that song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

Chapter 4.

AN: I said stop flaming ok ebony's name is EBONY nut Mary sue OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV with her that he is acting different! they nu eechodder b4 ok!

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingy into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was…Dumbledore!

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it means your a prep or a poser! the only reason Dumbledore swore is coz he had a headache ok an on top of that he was mad at them 4 having sex! PS I'm nut updating until I get five good reviews!

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludicrous fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

Chapter 6.

AN: shut up preps ok! PS I won't update until u give me good reviews!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forehead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: well ok u guys I'm only writing this because I got 5 god reviews. n BTW I wont rite the next chapter until I get TIN god ones! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Ebony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problems she's depressed 4 gods sake!

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c does that sound like a Mary Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is that stupid?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flaming ok! if u do den u r a prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend Bloody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Gryffindor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Ha-ha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Draco and then I started to bust into tears.

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I didn't read all the box! this is from the movie ok so its nut my fault if Dumbledore swears! besides I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and the reason snap doesn't like harry now is coz he's Christian and vampire is a Satanist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Voldemort!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperious!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexy eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-your-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (get it) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

Chapter 10.

AN: stop it u gay fags if u do not like ma story den fukk off! P.S. it turns out bloody Mary isn't a muggle after al n she n vampire r evil that y they moved houses ok!

I was really scared about Voldemort all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are Bloody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diablo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hagrid. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" Bloody Mary asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is that out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbledore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c that basically nut swearing and this time he was really upset n u will c y) "Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

Chapter 11.

AN: I said stop flaming up preps! c if this chapter is srupid!1111 it deals wit really serious issues! sp c 4 yourself if its stupid by the way fangs 2 ma friend raven 4 helping me!

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrified! Bloody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a pervert that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sadly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Lupin was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape and Lupin pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Snape and Lupin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumbledore ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Lupin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hagrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Hagrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hagrid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumbledore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Lupin held up the camera triumphantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Lupin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his cloak.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hagrid said and he paused in the air dramatically, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're gothic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraid it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"

Chapter 12.

AN: stop flaming ok Hagrid is a pedo 2 a lot of people in American schools r like that I wanted 2 address the issue! how du u no snap inapt Christian plus Hagrid isn't really in luv with ebony that was Cedric ok!

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Draco had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS Hagrid but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Voldemort has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Snap and Lupin and HAHRID were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedophiles and you can't have those fucking perverts teaching in a school with lots of hot girls. Dumbledore had constipated the video camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Hagrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Ebony I need to tell u something." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Hagrid had been mean to me before for being gothic.

"No Ebony." Hagrid says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goths too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vied by Snap and Lupin." Who MASTABATED (c is that spelled wrong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angrily.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you had TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cords." Then he screamed. "Patulous Marengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool gothic MCR fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)I'm not okay!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Draco?"

Hagrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Ebony," Dumbledore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c what is n the flames(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u must find yourself 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hagrid yelled. Dumbledore looked shocked. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hagrid stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, proof Dumbledore!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather mini-dress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she is your a prep so fukk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." Bloody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (get it) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snap and Lupin couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Draco. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an equally said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Draco's. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGonagall who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Voldemort has him bondage!"

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangs 4 helping me again I'm sorry ah took your poster of Gerard but that guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Voldemort has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (AN: don't u think gay guys r like so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Voldemort's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"  
It was….. Voldemort!

Chapter 14.

AN: fukk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangs 4 helping again. I'm sorry ah kind update but I was depressed n I had 2 go 2 the hospital because I slit my wrists. PS I'm nut updating until u give me 10 god reviews!

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Voldemort was. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Draco was there crying tears of blood. Snaketail was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "." he said. (in this he is sixteen yrs old so he's not a pedophile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Ebony I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"No!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I burst into tears sadly.

"Snaketail what art thou doing?" called Voldemort. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (get it because he's so sexy) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all the other girls and preps here except for Bloody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Draco.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Snape and Lupin took a video of me naked. Hagrid says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't worry ebony isn't a snob or anything but a lot of people have told her she's pretty) "I'm good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.

Chapter 15.

AN: stop flaming ok! btw u suck from no on every time sum1 flames me I'm going to slit my wrists! fangs 2 raven 4 helping!

"Ebony, Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go and have sex with Vampire!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylyn Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Draco!

"Ebony I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I don't care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur the most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "The Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now because we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guys r so hot. if u don't no who they r get the fukk out of hr!) .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (I fokin h8 that bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Lupin shouted at us but he stopped because everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmeade right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.

Chapter 16.

AN: u no what! shut up ok! prove 2 me your nut preps! raven u suck u fokin bitch give me back my fokin sweet your supposed 2 write this! Raven wtf u bitch your supposed to do this! BTW fangs 2 britney5655 4 teaching me Japanese!

We ran happily to Hogsmeade. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happily. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in the pictures. Even Draco thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter because I knew know that we were the only true ones for each other. I was wearing a black leather mini-dress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Draco was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Voldemort and the Death Dealers!

"Wtf Draco I'm not going to a concert with u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I like them"

"What cause we…you know…" he get uncomfortable cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess your a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shouted angrily.

"Ebony! I'm not! Please come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'The world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized the lyrics just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

Bloody Mary was standing there. "How do you do girl." she said happily "BTW Willow that fucking poser got expelled. she failed al her classes and she skipped math." (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves that fuking bitch right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all depressed. We watched some gothic movies like Das nightmare b4 Christmas. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said.

"Kawai." Bloody Mari shook her head energetically lethargically. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expelled I murdered her and den Lupin did it with her cause he's a necphilak."

"Kawai." I commented happily . We talked to each other in silence for the rest of the movie.

"OH HEY B.T.W., I'm going to a concert with Draco tonight in Hogsmeade with M.C.R." I sed. " I need to wear like the hottest outfit EVA."

Bloody Mary Nodded Energetically. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my special Hot Topic Loyalty carde.

"No." My head snapped up.

'WHAT?" my head spun. I could not believe it. "Bloody Mary are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool gothic stores near Hogwarts that's all."

"Who told u abut them" I asked sure it would be Draco or Diablo or Vampire(don't even SAY that name to me!). Or me.

"Dumbledore." She sed. "Let me just call our brooms."

"OMFFG DUMBLYDORE?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punk goth stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for the real goths."

"The real goths?" Me and Bloody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers there are in this town man! Yesterday Lupin and snap tried to buy a gothic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my Satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totally hot." said Bloody Mary.

"You know what I am going to give it to you free cause u look really hot in that outfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebony darkness dementia TARA way what's yours?"

"Tom Rid." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf Draco you sick pervert!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hagrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"

Chapter 17.

AN: I said stop flaming the story! if your a prep den don't red it! u kin tell whether your a prep or not by ma quiz its on ma homepage. if your not den u rock. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! P.S. willow isn't rely a prep. Raven please do this I'll promise 2 give u back your poster!

Tom Riddle gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he would help us with makeup if he wonted because he was really in2 fashion n stuff. (he's bisexual). Hagrid kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. "WTF Hagrid?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fuking bastard." Well anyway Willow came. Hagrid went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawai." she said.

"Yah but not as kawai as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a black blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black pointy boots that showed off how pale she was. She had a really nice body with big bobs and everything. She was thin enough 2 be anorexic.

"So r u going 2 the concert with Draco?" she asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Diablo." she answered happily. Well anyway Draco and Diablo came. They were both looking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thought we were hot 2. Diablo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylyn Manson. Draco was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from the Warped tower. Bloody Mart was going 2 the concert with Dracula. Dracula used to be called Navel but it tuned out that he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slytherin now. He was wearing a black Warped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair with red streaks in it. We call him Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Draco's black Mercy-Bens (get it because were gothic) that his dad Lucian gave him. We did pot, coke and crack. Draco and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gasped.

Gerard was the sexiest guy ever! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven black hair n piercing blue eyes. He was really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songs. Suddenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other members. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man with no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Draco. Draco and I came. It was….Voldemort and the Death Dealers!

"U moronic idiots!" he shouted angrily. "Ebony, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Draco!"

"No please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Suddenly gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a long black bread. He was wearing a black robe that said 'Avril laving' on the back. He shouted a spell and Voldemort ran away. It was…DUMBLYDORE!

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den your a fuking prep! fangs 2 raven 4 the help n stuf. u rock! n your nut a prep. fangs for my sweater! P.S. the other reason Dumbledore swore is because he trying 2 be gothic so there!

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(The night before Draco and I rent back to the skull (get it skull because I'm gothic n I like death). Dumbledore chased Voldemort away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Draco had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all the walls were painted black and the tables were black too. But you could see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to Bloody Mary and Willow. Bloody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Charlotte t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic black dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Navel was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Voldemort yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"….DUMBLEDORE?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Voldemort!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. What do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table in Gryffindor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disgusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Albert." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Draco shouted angrily as we went to Transformation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (get it, way like Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's having a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

Chapter 19. I'm nut ok I promise

AN: please stop flaming the story if u do your a fuking prep n your jealous ok!11 from now un I'm gong 2 delete your men reviowz!111 BTW ebony a poor blood so der!1 fangs 2 raven 4m the help!11

All day we sat angrily finking about Dumbledore. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- the MCR concert. It had been postponed, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Draco was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angst (rant sensitive bi guys so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Broken Dreams. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (get it instead of tie because I'm gothic) I was wearing a black leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a black leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly thing. My hair was al up in a messy really high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wanna see the pick)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, crying. Draco banged on the door. I whipped and whipped as my bloody eyeliner streamed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (raven that is so our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Hagrid came. He had apparated.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in the girl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Hagrid. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Tom Rid or maybe Draco but it was Dumbledore.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wannabe-gothic purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert that a lot of goths and punks were going 2." He said. "Anyway Draco has a surprise for u."

Chapter 20.

AN: I said I do not care what u fink! stop flaming ok prepz!1 fangs 2 raven 4 the help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in Transylvania 4 the next 3 days so don't expect update.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a black leather mini, a black corset with purple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Voldemort had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 the Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside that it was Draco so we could do it again.

"What de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Lupin! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say that because Dumbledore had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Snap since he was a pedo.

"No, actually (get it, hell) can I please burrow sum condemns." he growled angrily.

"Yah, so u can fukk your six-yr-old girlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarcastically.

"Faker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Snake and Lupin were in the middle of the empty hall, doing it, and Dobby was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludicrous idiot!" they both shouted angrily when they saw me. Dobby ran away crying. they got up, though. Normally I wood have been turned on (I luv seeing guys do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw snake is moved 2 Gryffindor now)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I spelled that)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Lumpkin shouted angrily.

"Well you should have told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Snake began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a picture of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well excuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was that al about?"

"It was to blackmail u." I snaked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show this to Dumbledore. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and they tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Draco?" I asked him.

"Oh he's being a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Vampire said shaking his head. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his godfather Serious Black had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front said MCR666 on it. The one on the back said 'ENOBY' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the music. I gasped, looking at the band.

I almost had an orgasm. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexy beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crying. I turned and saw Draco, crying in a corner.

Chapter 21.

AN: fukk u ok! u fuking suck. its nut ma fault if its spelled wrong ok because that bitch raven because it fok u prepz!1 whoops sorry raven fangs 4 the help. btw Transylvania rocks hard!1 I even gut 2 go 2 the castle were Dracula was filmed!

Later we all went in the skull. Draco was crying in the common room. "Draco are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry because I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Ebony." said Vampire comfortingly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Draco. Vampire came too.

"Draco please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I was so turned on because I love sensitive bi guys. (if your a homophone den fukk of!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out his black invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Norris there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. He went under the invisibility cloak and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Mr. Norris.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fuking bitch!" Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Mr. Norris. Den he heard Filch meow. "Filth is there any1 under the cloak!" he asked. Filth nodded. And then….Vampire frenched me! He did it jus as….. Mr. Norris was taking of the cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late because now we were ruining away from him. And den we saw Draco crying n busting in2 tears and slitting his wrists outside of the school.

"Draco!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Draco wept. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isn't the depressing) on the gothic red bed together. As I was about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knock on the door and Fug and the Mystery of Magic walked into the school!1

Chapter 22.

AN: S.T.F.U.! preps stop flaming ok if u don't like it fukk of I no its Mr. Norris its raven's fault ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding raven u fuking rock preps suk!1

All day everyone talked about the Misery of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing black lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where…. Bloody Mary, Vampire, Diablo, Draco, Dracula and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Draco was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and black jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just like Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. Bloody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said 'bitch' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Jenny) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diablo, Crab and Goyle's dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became gothic and converted to Satanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Ebony something is really fucked up." Draco said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawai anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Draco said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eye shadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Britney from Gryffindor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Dumbledore. Cornelia Fudged was there shouting at Dumbledore. Doris Umbridge was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Cornelia Fudge.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Umbridge. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Dumbledore said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school. And her name is…..Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way."

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire and Bloody Mary looked at each other…I gasped.

Chapter 23.

AN: shut the fok up biches!1 your jus jealous because I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangs 2 raven 4 the help n telling me bout the box guru rock lets go shopping 2getha!

The door opened and Professor Umbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledor and Umbridge sawed us.

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Umbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite Bloody Mary. Crab and Goyle started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I eight some Count Chocula and drank some blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Vampire! He and Draco were shooting at each other.

"Vampire, Draco WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Draco at Vampire. "I want to shit next to her!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco.

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!" shouted Vampire. And then… he jumped on Draco! (no not in that way u pervert) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbledore yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Britney that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. The room fell silent….Voldemort!

"Ebony…..Ebony…." Darth Vader said evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou have failed your mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Draco too!"

"Please don't make me kill him please!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Draco and Vampire came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Voldemort coming to kill Draco while Draco slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Ebony, Ebony are you alright?" asked Draco in a worried voice.

"Yeah, yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everything's all right Ebony." said Vampire all sensitive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tears of blood went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in The Ring 2!"

"Its ok girl." said Bloody Mary. "Maybe u should ask Professor Sinister about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bitch." I said sadly and den we went.

Chapter 24.

AN: preps stop flaming the story your jus jealous so fukk u ok go 2 hel!11 raven thanks 4 the help!

Well we had Deviation next so I got to ask Professor Trelawney about the visions.

"Konnichiwa everybody come in." said Professor Sinister in Japanese. She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She's the coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (her mom was a vampire. She's also half Japanese so she speaks it and everything. she n Bloody Mary get along grate) She's really young for a teacher. 2day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long gothic black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black nail Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Ebony?" she asked. "Hey I love your nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topic?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some things. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" she asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed every1." Professor Trelawney said and she let every1 go. "Except for you Britney." she pointed at Britney and sum other preps. "Please do exorcize (get it) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lots of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Draco gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" she asked.

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and black Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Professor Sinister.

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Draco and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Draco together and I was so exhibited.

Chapter 25.

AN: stop flaming ok if u don't den I'll tell Justin 2 bet u up!1111 n I'll tell al the nerds 2 put virus in your computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 raven fangs for de help!1

I was so excited. I followed Draco wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Draco's black car.

"Ebony what the fuck did Professor Trelawney say." whispered Draco potting his gothic whit hand with black nail polish on mine.

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant tomorrow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Draco put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fervently. He took of my black thong and my black leather bar. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his throbbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

"OMFG Draco, Draco!" I screamed having an orgasm. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two gothic men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Ebony what's wrong?" Draco asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Draco to call Vampire. He did it with his black Linkin Park mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the people who were shot in the dream where… Lucian and Serious!111

Chapter 26.

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u don't like the story den go fok yourself u fuking prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wasn't being racist ok!11

A few mutates later Vampire came 2 the tree. He was wearing a black leather Jackson, black leather pants and a Good Charlotte t-shirt.

"Hi Vampire." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Draco hugged me sexily trying to comfort me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Vampire shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Dumbledore."

We ran out of the tree and in2 the castle. Dumbledore was sitting in his office.

"Sire are dads have been shot!" Draco said while we wiped sum tears from his white face. "Ebony had a vision in a dream."

Dumbledore started to cockle. "Hahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Ebony's not divisional?"

I glared at Dumbledore.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Dumbledore gasped (c is the toot of crakter). "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking people out there to look for Series and Lucian- pronto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "London." I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Draco, Vampire and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Draco to wait in the nurses office while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's gothic, depressed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Serious and Lucian came in on stretchers….and Professor Sinister was behind them!1

Chapter 27. vampires will never hurt u

AN: u no wut!111 I don't give a fok what u preps fink about me!1111 so stop flaming the fuking story bichez!1111 fangs 2 raven 4 your luv n sport n help I luv u girl sorry I couldn't update lol I was really depressed n I silt my wrists I had 2 go 2 the hospital Raven u rock gurl!11111111111111111111

Everyone in the room stated to cry happily- I had saved them. Draco, Lucian, Serious bond Vampire all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

"Cum on Ebony." said Professor Sinatra. She was wearing a gothic black leader dress with a corset top and real vampire blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at Lucian, Serifs, Drake and Vampire. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Professor Sinister took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crucible ball. She said… "Tara, I see dark times are near." She said badly. She peered into the balls. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time-Toner like Bloody Mary had. "When Voldemort was in Hogwarts before he became powerful he gut his hearth broken. Now do you fink he would still become Voldemort if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and seduce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did deaths touch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Draco and Vampire.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Darkness, Willow and Bloody Mary?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Lucian and Sirius being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Draco. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Dumbledore. A banner was put up. Lots of fucking preps were there obviously trying 2 be b gothic wearing the HIM sign on their hands- despite them not having actually heard of him. Even Mr. Norris looked happy. A black and red cake had been brought out. Crabbe and Goyle set up some fireworks in the shape of skulls from Wesley's Wizard Wises.

I put on my Invisibility coke with Vampire and Draco and we sneaked outside 2gether.

Chapter 28.

AN: I said stop flaming the story it was a mistake when professor relory said that ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangs 2 Lily 4 the help!1! raven have fun with kiwi!1111111

We went in2 a black room. The walls were black with portraits of gothic bands like MCR, GC and Marlin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red velvet lined the black box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skulls in them. I was wearing a black corset bar with purple stuff on it, fishnet stockings and a black leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of the chairs dispersedly. So did Draco and Vampire.

"Are you okay?" Vampire asked potting his alabaster hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing black nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Draco also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my black lipstick. "The problem is….I have to seduce Voldemort. Ill have 2 go back in time"

Draco started to cry sadly. Vampire hugged him.

"Its okay Ebony." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anything, are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at us longingly.

Then… I took off Draco's MCR shrift and seductively took of his pants. He was hung like a Stallone. He had replaced the Vampire tattoo that said Ebony on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He looked exactly like Gerard Way. Vampire took a video camera. (I had said it was ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 the ride of our life.

We started frenching as we climbed into the coffin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

"I love you Ebony. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was….Snape and Professor McGoggle!111

Chapter 29.

AN: sot das fok up!11 your jus jealous because your preps so fok u!1111 raven u rock girl fangs 4 the help MCR ROX 666!111111111111

"Oh my satan!1" we screamed as we jumped out of the coffin. Snap and Professor McGonagall started to shoot at us angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Preacher McGonagall yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Snoop garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!111" Vampire shouted angrily.

"Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?" Draco demanded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. "Look, Dumbledore knows your little secret and if u do this again, then u will go to St Mango's. So give back the camera!1111"

Hahaha the Mystery of Magic thinks he is crazy there is no way they will believe him. Snoop laughed meanly.

"Yes so shut your mouth you insolent fools!" yelled Professor McGonagall. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these weird tools in it. Draco started to cry all sexy and sexitive (get it because he's a sexbom lol Tom Felton rules 4 life but nut as much as Gerard your sex on legs I luv you fuking rock Mary me!111).

I started to cry tears of blood (it happens in vampire Chronicles raven said so ok so fok u!1). Vampire took out a black handkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then….. he and Snoop both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachother yet. I took out my wand.

"Crosio!" I shouted. Snap stated 2 scram he dropped the gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Professor McGonagall did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said "OK Severus I'm going 2 go now." She left. Snap started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

"It's ok Ebony." said Draco. "Evergreen will be all right. Remember the video u took of Snake."

Snape laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111

Chapter 30.

AN: stop flaming the story ok u don't no what's even gone happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u will be a prep so al flamers can kiss my ass!111 sorry 4 sorry 4 saying Alzheimer's is dangerous but that's the mysteries opening because society basically sucks. fangs 2 raven u rock bich!111

"No!11" we screamed sadly. Snap stated loafing meanly. He took out a camera evilly. Then… he came towards Darko!1! He took sum stones out of his pocket. He put the stones around Draco and nit a candle.

"What the fuck r u doing!" I shouted angrily. Snoop laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-wut!11!

He waved his wand and a knife came. He gave the knife 2 me.

"U must stab Vampire." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap Draco!1"

"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Draco looked at me sadly with his evil gothic red eyes that looked so depressant and sexy. He looked exactly like a pentagram (lol get it because I'm a Satanist) between Kurt Cobain and Gerard. But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so sexy too with his gothic black hair. I thought of the time when we screwed and the time I did it with Draco and Dumbledore came and the tame where Draco almost committed suicide and Vampire was so sportive.

Snipe laughed angrily. He started to prey to Voldemort. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Draco and Vampire. Suddenly an idea I had. I closed my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathic massage to Draco and Vampire so they would destruct Snape.

"Dumbledore will get u!" Draco shouted.

"Yah just wait until the Mystery find out!11" Vampire yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

"You ridiculous dondderhed!111" Snoop yielded. He took off all of Draco's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him….

"Crosio!" I shited pointing my wound. Snoop screamed and started running around the room screaming. Meanwhile I grabbed my black mobile and sent a txt 2 Serious. I stopped doing crucio.

"You dunderhed!111 I'm going to kill-" shouted Snape but suddenly Severus came.

Snake put the whip behind his back. "Oh hello Severus I was just teaching them something." he lied. But suddenly Lucian and Professor Trelawney came in2 the room and they and Serious unlocked the chains and put them around Snap. Then Professor Trelawney said 'Come on Ebony let's go."

Chapter 31.

AN: I said shut the fok up u quiephs!111 stop calling ebony a Mary sue ok u don't even no what's gong 2 happen ok so fukk u!1111 fangs 2 my bff raven 4 the help!1111

"I always knew u were on Voldemort's side, you sun of a bitch (Buffy rox!111)." Serious said 2 Snape.

"No I'm not I was teaching them somefing!1" Snap clamed.

"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some black Veriteserum out of my pocket and gave it to Severus. He made Snap drink it. He did angrily. Then Luscious took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Snap. Then Professor Sinister and Lucian made us get out with them while Snape told his secretes. Lucian took Vampire and Draco to the nurse after thanking me a million times. Professor Trelawney took me to a dark room. Now I was going to go back in time to seduce Voldemort. Moving posters of MCR and Nirvana were all over. Hermione, Darkness and Willow came too. Bloody Mary gave me a black bag from Tom Riddle's store.

"What's in the bag?" I asked Professor Trelawney.

"U will c." she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tight low-smut black leather gothic dress. It had red corset stuff and there was a silt up the leg. I put it on. My friends helped me put on black fishnets and black pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blood-red lipstick.

"You look fucking kawai, bitch." Bloody Mary said.

"Fangs." I said.

"Ok now you're going to go back in time." said Professor Sinister. "U will have to do it in a few sessions." She gave me a black gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnets like in Reticent Evil. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. "After an hour use the time turner to go back here." Professor Trelawney said. Then she and Bloody Mary put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

"Good luk!1" Everyone shouted. Darkness and Willow gave me death's touch sin. Then….. I jumped sexily in2 the Pensive.

Suddenly I was in front of the School. In front of me was one of the sexiest goth guys I had ever seen. He was wearing long black hair, kind of like Mikey Way only black. He had green eyes like Billie Joe Armstrong and pale whit skin. He was wearing a black ripped up suit with Vans. It was….Tom Bombodil!1111

Chapter 32.

AN: I said stop flaming I no his name isn't tom bodil that was a mistake!1111 if u don't like de story den u can go screw urself!11111 U SUK!111111

"Hi." I said flirtily. "I'm Ebony Way the new student." I shook my pale hands with their black nail polish with him.

"The name's Tom." he said. "But u can call me Satan. That's ma middle name"

We shook hands. "Well come on we have 2 go upstairs." Satan said. I followed him. "Hey Satan…..do u happen to be a fan of Green Day?" (since MCR and Evanessence don't exist yet den) I asked.

"Oh my fuking god, how did u know?" Satan gasped. "actually I like Good Charlotte a lot too."(get it coz Good Charlotte did that song I just wanna live that's sounded really 80s)

"Omfg me too!" I replied happily.

"guess what they have a concert in Hogsmeade." Satan whispered.

"Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"yeah that's what they used to call it in these time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000." he told me all secretively. "and there's a really cool shop called Hot-"

'topic!" I finished, happy again.

He frowned confusedly. "no its called Hot Eshoo." He smiled skrtvli again. "then in 1998 they changed it to hot topic." he moaned.

"Oh." now everything was making sense for me. "so is Dumbledore your principal?" I shouted.

"uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "I'm in Slytherin'"

"Omfg ME TOO!" I SHRIEDKED.

"u go to this skull?"(get it because I'm gothic) he asked.

"yah that's why I'm here I'm NEW." I SMELLED Happily.

Suddenly Dumbledore flew in on his broomstick and started shredding at us angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!" he had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from American Eagle outfitters. "STUPID GOFFS!"

Satan rolled his eyes. "his so mean to us goths and punks just because we're in Slytherin and we're not preps."

I turned around angrily. "actually I fink maybe its because your the Dark lord."

"wtf?" he asked angrily.

"oh nothing." I said sweetly.

then suddenly…. the floor opened. "OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly."

"hey where r u going?" Satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was back in the pensive in professor Trelawney's classroom. Dumbledore was there. "Dumbledore I think I just met u." I said.

"oh yeah I remember that." Dumbledore said, trying to be all gothic.

sinister came in. "hey this is my classroom wait wtf ebony what the hell r u doing?"

:"um." I looked at her.

"oh yeah I forgot bout that."

"wtf how?" I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second. but she's a goth so its ok.

professor sinister looked sad. "um I was drinking Veriteserum." she started to cry black tears of depression. Dumbledore didn't know about them.

"hey r u crying tears of blood?" he asked curiously, touching a tear.

"fuck off!" we both said and Dumbledore took his hand away.

professor sinister started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "Omfg ebony…I think I'm addicted to Voldemortserum."

AN: SEE U FOKKING PREPZ GO FOK URSELXXZ DATZ SERUS ISSUZ 2O GO 2 HELL!1111112

Chapter 33.

AN: I said shut up its nut my fault ok if u don't like the story den your a prep so fukk u flamerz!1111 P.S. I'm nut updating until u give me five god reviews and this time I men it!111111 U SUK!1111 fangs raven 4 the help I'll promise to help u with your story lolz1

"Oh my fuking god!1" I shouted sadly. "Should we get u 2 St Manga's, bitch?"

"Hel no!" she said. "Lizzen Egogy, I need your help. Next time u go back in time, do u fink u could ask Tom Anderson 4 sum help?"

"Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Draco was there!111 He was wearing a big black GC t-shirt which was his panamas.

"Hey Sexy." I said.

"How'd it go Ebony?" he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kind of like Gerard Way when he's talking.

"Fine." I responded. We stared 2 go back in2 the dorm.

"How far did u go with Satan?" Draco asked jealously.

"Not 2 far, lol." I barked.

"Will you have to do it with him?" Draco asked nastily.

"I hop not 2 far!111" I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

"What happened 2 Snipe?" I growled.

"U will see." Draco giggled listlessly. He opened a door…Snap and Lumpkin were there!11 Serious was poking them by staging them with a black knife.

"NOOOO PLZ!1111" Lumpkin bagged as Serious started 2 suck his blood. I laughed statistically. I took some photons of him and Snap being torched. (ok I no this is men but fink about it people they r pedo and Snap tried 2 rap them and anyway sadists rock has any1 seen shark attack 3 lol). We took sum of Snipe's blood den Draco and I went back 2 our rooms. We sat on my gothic black coffin. My cloves were kind of dirty so I pot on a black leather outfit thingy kind of like the 1 Selene has in Underworld. (if u haven't herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some black platform high heels. Draco put on 'desolation livers' by MCR. Den….we started 2 take of each other's clothes. I took of his shirt and he had a six-pack, lol. We started 2 make out like in The Grudge. He put his wetness in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.

"Oh Draco!111111!1 Oh mi fuking god Draco!1111" I screamed passively as he got an eructation.

"I luv u Ebony." he whispered sexily and den we fell asleep lol.

Chapter 34.

AN: SHOT DA FOK UP PREPZ!1111 have u even red de story!11 u r probably al just preps and posers so FUK U!111 fangs 2 raven 4 the help!1

I woke up in the coffin de next day. Draco was gone. I got up and put on a black tight sexy dress that was all ripped at the end. There was red corset stuff going up the front and the back and it came up 2 my knees. There was a slit in the dress like in Mr. & Mr. smith. I pot on ripped black fishnets and black stilton boots. Suddenly…. Serious cocked on the door. I opened it.

"Hi Ebony." he said. "Guess what u have 2 cum 2 Professor Sinister's office."

"Ok." I said in a depressed voice. I had wanted to fukk Draco or maybe lessen to MCR or Evanescence. I came anyway.

"So what the fuck happened 2 Snipe and Lupin?" I asked Serious flirtily.

"I fucking tortured them." he answered in a statistic way. "They r in Abkhazian now, lol."

I laughed evilly.

"Where r Draco and Vampire?" I muttered.

"They are excused from school 2day." Sodomize moaned sexily. "Rite now they are watching The Nightmare b4 Xmas."

We went into the office. Professor Sinister was there. She was wearing a gothic black dress that was all ripped all over it kind of like the one Amy Lee wears in this picture

( http/ She was drinking some Voldemortserum.

She took out the Pensive and the time-turner.

"Ebony, you will have to do another session now. Also I need u to get me the cure 4 being addicted." she said sadly. "Good luck. Fangs!"

And then….I jumped into the Pensive again. Suddenly I looked around…I was in the Grate Hall eating Count Chocula. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall gothic man with long black hair, pail skin and blue eyes wearing a suit and black Converse shoes. He looked just like Charley Manson. I noticed…he was drinking a portent.

"Whose he!11" I asked.

"Oh, That's Professor Slughorn." Satan said. "He's the Portents teacher…..Ebony?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Did u know that Marylyn Mason is playing in Hogsmeade tonight? And they r showing The Exercise at the movies b4 dat."

"Yah?"

"Well…...want 2 go 2 the contort and the movie with me?"

Chapter 35. ghost of u

AN: fangs 2 Suzie 4 the idea!1 u rock! fukk of prepz!11111111 fangs 2 raven 4 the help u rock gurl!1 P.S. I'm gong 2 end the story really sun so FUK U!111 oh yah and if u no any gothic names please tell me because I need 1 4 serius!1 fangs.

I went in2 the Conmen Room finking of Satan. Suddenly I gasped…..Draco was there!111

I grasped. He locked as hut as ever wearing black ladder pants, a black Linkin Park t-shirt and black eyeliner.

"Draco what the fukk r u dong!111111" I gasped.

"Huh?" he asked. Then I remembered. It wasn't Draco. It was Lucan!1 He still had two arms.

"Oh hi Lucian!1" I sed. "I'm Ebony the new student lol we shook hands."

"Yah Satan told me about you." Lucian said. He pointed to a group of sexy gothic guys. They where sitting in a corner cutting. It was Serious, Vampire's dad and…Snap! All of them were wearing black eyeliner and black Good Charlotte band shirts. "Lizzen I'm in a goth band with those guys." he said. "Were playing 2nite at the Marylyn Mason show as back-up.

"ORLY." I ESKED.

"Yeah." he said. "Were called XBlakXTearX. I play the gutter. Spartacus plays the drums" he said pointing to him. "Snap plays the boss. And James plays the guitar to even of we call him Samaro, after Samara in the ring."

"Hey bastards." I told them they gave me Depths touch sin. Suddenly I gasped again. "But don't u have a lead singer!" I asked. Lucian looked dawn sadly.

"We used to but she died. She committed suicide by silting her wrists."

"Oh my fuking god!11 That's so fuking sad!1" I gasped.

"Its okay but we need a new led snigger." Samaro said.

"Well…..I said I'm in a band myself."

"Really?" asked Snap. I couldn't believe it. He used 2 b goffik!111

"Yeah were called Bloody Gothic Rose 666. Do u wanna hr me sing?"

Yeah said everyone. So the guys took out their guitars. They began to pay a song by (get it because bi guys r sooo sexah!11) Green Day.

"I woke this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams." I sang sexily (I don't own the lyrics 2 that song).. Every1 gasped.

"Ebony? Will u join the band? Plz!1" begged Lucian, Samaro, Serious and Snap.

"Um….ok." I shrugged. "Are we gong to play tonight?"

"Yah." they said.

"Ok." I said but I new that I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I could go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in front of me. It was…..Marty Mcfli!1 He was wearing a black band t-shirt and black baggy jeans.

"What the hell r u dong here!11" I asked.

"I will help u go forward in time Ebony." he said seriously Den….he took out a black time machine. I went in2 it and…..suddenly I was forward in tim!111

Chapter 36.

AN: I said stop flaming ok!111111111 I bet u r al probably old seventy yr oldz!111 P.S. PORTERSUZ UR A PREP!1 o ya and fangs 2 raven 4 the help!111 have fun in England gurl!11111

I looked around in a depressed way. Suddenly I saw Professor Sinister. Bloody Mary, Socrates and Draco, Vampire and Willow were their to.

"OMFG Sirius I saw u and Samaro and Snip and everyone!11111 I can't believe Snap used 2 b goffik!111111"

"Yah I no." Serious said sadly.

"Oh hey there bitch." Professor Trelawney said in an emo voice drinking some Voldemortserum.

Hi fuker." I said. "Lizzen, Satan asked me out to a gothic cornet and a movie so I need a sexy new outfit for the date. Also I'm playing in a gothic band so I need an outfit for that too."

"Oh my satan!1" (get it lol because she's gothic) gasped Bloody Mary. "Want 2 go to Hot Topic to shop 4 your outfit?"

"OMFS, lets have a group cutting session!11" said Professor Trelawney.

"I can't fucking wait 4 that but we need 2 get sum stuff first." said Willow.

"Yah we need sum portions for Professor Trelawney so she wont be addicted 2 Voldemortserum anymore and also….sum luv potion 4 Ebony." Draco said resultantly.

"Well we have potions class now." Willow said so let's go.

We went sexily to Potions class. But Snap wasn't there. Instead there was…Cornelio Fuck!11111

"Hey where the fuck is Dumblydore!111" Draco shouted angrily.

"STFU!1" shouted Cornelia Fuck. "He is in Azkaban now with Snip and Lupin he is old and week he has cancer. "Now do your work!111"

My friends and I talked angrily.

"Can you BELEVE Snap used to be gottik!1" Vampire asked surprised.

"DATZ IT!11" CORNELIO FUK SHOOTED ARNGRILY. "IM GETTING PROFESOR BRIDGE!111"

He stomped out angrily.

Mi friends and I began talking again. I began to drink some blood mixed with beer. Suddenly I saw Hagrid in the cupboard.

"WTF is he doing?" I asked. Then I looked at Draco. He was wearing tons of eyeliner and he locked sexier den ever. Suddenly…"HARGRIF WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11" he shouted.

I looked around….Hagrid was putting something in my glass of blod!11 Draco and Vampire started 2 beat him up sexily.

"God u r such a posr!1" I shouted at Hagrid. Suddenly I looked are what he was putting in the blood. It was…Amnesia Portion!111

Chapter 37.

AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. fangz!1 oh yah and preps stop flaming the story!11 raven fangs 4 the help c ya girl after vocation!11

DARKO'S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Vampire and I chained Hagrid 2 the floor.

"Oh mi fucking satan!11" Ebony said. She was so hot. "Maybe I cud use Amnesia potion 2 make Satan fall in love with me faster!1"

"But u r so sexy and wonderful anyway Tata," said Vampire. "Why would u need it?"

"To make everything go faster lol." said Ebony.

"But you wont have to do it with him or anything, will u?" I asked jealously.

"OMFG u guys r so scary!11" said Britney, a fucking prep.

"Shut the fukk up!1" said Willow.

"Ok well anyway lets go 2 Professor Trelawney's room."

Draco, Ebony and I went to Professor Sinister's room. But Professor Sinister wasn't there. Instead Tom Rid was.

Oh hi fuckers he said. Lizzen, I got u sum cool new cloves.

I took out the cloves from the bag. It was a gothic black leather miniskirt that said '666' on the back, black stilton boots, blood red fishnets and a black corset.

"OMG fangs!" I said hugging him in a gothic way. I took the clothes in the bag.

"OK Professor Sinister isn't hr what the fukk should we do?" asked Draco. Suddenly he looked at a sign on the black wall.

"Oh my fuking satan!1" I screamed as I read it. On it said Evry1 Professor Sinister is away. She is too gothic she is in Azkaban now. Classes shall be taught by Dumbledore who is back but he shall not be principal 4 now. Sincerely Professor Umbridge.

"OMFG!111" I shouted angrily. "How could they do that!11"

Suddenly Dumbledore came.

"WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1" he began to shoot angrily. Suddenly I saw Marty Mcfly's black time machine!111 I jumped seductively in2 it leaving Draco and Vampire. Suddenly I was back in tim!11 I looked around. It was…Professor Slughorn's office! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw the Amnesia potion on his desk. It was black with blood-red pentagrams in it. It was the shape of a cross. I put it in my pocket. Suddenly the door opened it was…..Professor Slughorn!11

OMG what r u doing fuker he shouted angrily I don't know what the fukk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

"Oh sorry I was just looking around because I thought it was class." you said finally hoping he couldn't c the potion in your pocket.

"Oh ok u can go now." said Professor Slughorn.

You went to the conmen room after putting on my clothes. Silas, Samaro and Snap were there practicing Vampires will Never Hurt U by MCR.

"Oh hi you guys." I said seductively. "Where's Satan?"

"Oh he's coming." said Serious. "BTW u can call me Hades now." Suddenly Satan came. He was wearing a sexy black leather Jackson, black Converse shoes, a Slipknot t-shirt and a black tie.

"Ok I will see you guys at the concert." I said and then I went with Satan.

Chapter 38.

AN: what does every1 fink if I end the story and den I add sum more 2 it after vocation? oh yah and preps stop flaming if u don't like that story den take my quiz ok den u will c if your gothic or not!1111111

Satan and I walked 2 his car. It was a black car with pentagrams all over it. On the license plate said 666 just like Draco's car. I went in it seductively. Stan started 2 drive it. We talked about Satanism (lol he was named after Satan), cutting, music and being gothic.

"Oh my Satan, Gerard is so fuking hot!11" Voldemort agreed as we smoked sum weed. (because bi guys r hot they r so sensitive I luv them lol goes a bi guy)

"Lol, I totally decided not 2 commit suicide when I herd Helena." I said in a flirty voice. "….Hey Satan do u know the cure 4 when people r addicted 2 Voldemortserum?"

"Well…" he thought. "I fink u have 2 drink Vampire blood."

Suddenly Voldemort parked the car behind a black movie theater. Satan and I walked outside. We went in2 the movie tether were they were showing the Excorcist. In it a boy and a girl were doing it suddenly a cereal killer came lol. Satan and I laughed at the blood because we're sadists.

While Satan was watching the movie, I had an idea. I took Satan's gothic black Nightmare b4 Christmas cigar sexily from his pocket and put sum Amnesia potion in it. I put it back in his black Emile the Strange bag. Satan turned around and started 2 smoke it. Black clouds with red pentagrams and started 2 fly around everywhere.

"OMG!111" Satan said jumping up. I gasped because I was afraid he'd noticed. "Ebony guess what?"

I new that the amnesia had worked.

"Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it will not work." He said. "2 bad coz I wanted 2 use sum on u."

"Cool." I raised my eye suggesting. And den…. he took of my cloves sexily and we started 2 make out. I took of his shit. He had six-pack just like Gerard Way!11 We frenched.

"Excuse me but u r going 2 have 2 leave!111" shouted the lady behind us she was a prep.

"Fuk u!11" I said. Suddenly…. I attacked her sucking all her blood.

"Noooooo!11" she screamed. All the preps in the theater screamed but everyone else crapped because Satan and I looked so cute 2gether. Satan and I started to walk outside.

"Omfg how did u do that?" Voldemort asked in a turned-on voice.

"I'm a vampire." I said as we went into the car.

"Seriously?" he gasped.

"Yah seriously." I said drinking sum beer. Satan started 2 drive the car. I smelled happily.

"Its too bad we didn't get 2 c the rest of the movie, don't u fink?"

"Yah." I said as we kissed passively. Satan parked in a black driveway next 2 the place where Draco and I had watched GC for the first time. We went inside where Marylyn Mason was playing and started to mosh lol.

"Anti-people now you've gone 2 far Jesus Christ Superstar!1111" screamed Marlin on the stage. We did the devil fingers. I started 2 dance really close to Satan. He was so shmexay!1 He looked at me all emo with his gothic red eyes and he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost got an orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylyn Mason stopped singing.

"I wood like to peasant…..XBlakXTearX!11" he said. I ran onstage. Lucian, Samaro, Snap and Hades were there. They started 2 play their instilments. I got onstage.

"Well if u wonted honesty That's all u had 2 say!1111" I sang. (I don't own the lyric 2 that song) My voice sounded like a pentagram between Amy Lee and a girl version of Gerard Woy. Everyone clapped. Satan got an eructation. "I'M NUT OKAY!1" I sang finally. Suddenly Lucian started playing the song wrong by mistake.

"OMFG!1" yielded James. "What the fuck?"

"Woops I'm sorry!" said Lucian.

"You fuking ashhole!1" James shouted angrily.

"U guys are such prepz!11" Snap said. "Cum on it was a mistake!1"

"Yah its not his fault!11" said Serious.

"No he ruined the fucking song!1" yelled Samaro.

"U guys stop!11" I shouted angrily but it was 2 late. They all began 2 fight. Suddenly Samaro took out his knife.

"OMFG no!11" shouted Lucan but it was 2 late James tried 2 shoot off his arm.

And den…I jumped sexily in front of the bullet!11

"No!111" yielded everyone but it was 2 late suddenly everything went black.

Chapter 39. I Am A Trolling Genius, lol

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series and I am not the real XXXbloodyrists666XXX.

AN/ I am an extremely immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack this girl's password for fun (and it took less than 8 minutes to do it too) and will probably get in a shitload of trouble. Which I probably deserve 'cause I'm being a troll right now. Meh.

And I present to you MY crappy part in this story. (And take note I haven't even finished reading this fic yet, but instead skip over to skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

I, the American retail wearing British vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Satan kneeled down beside me.

"No! Don't die!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fulfill my duty as the noble gothic Mary Sue."

Satan sobbed. "I love you Ebony."

"I love you two. I'll...I'll see you in hell." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black.

Bloody Mary Smith suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Ebony's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the healers, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and every single gothic person she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Ebony. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (AN/I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies.

When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the gothic power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' Well, that is, until all the HP characters realized the true implications of becoming more canon like again.

All the characters who were supposed to be dead fell to the floor, their bodies cold and lifeless. Harry and Voldemort started dueling. On the left side of the two, the battle of the Light Side and the Dark Side were reaching a climax.

And, because the replacement author also likes to screw around with canon, Draco and Hermione fled the scene and got married.

-

Meanwhile...

Down in hell, Ebony shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of FanFiction time.

She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. 'Where are my emo clothes?' She asked herself in confusion.

And then it occurred to her...

For her shirt, she was wearing a bright pink polo with a little seagull on the (right or left? I can't remember) side. Below that, she was wearing a denim miniskirt with the "destroyed" look on it. Paired underneath that skirt were leggings with a little moose at the bottom. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, she was carrying a pretty bag with an eagle on it that said Live Your Life written all over the bag.

Ebony suppressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes prep to the extreme wearing stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried to take off the Hollister polo, but underneath it, there was another Hollister polo underneath. Ebony frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's from the Aerie line available at American Eagle?). Ebony tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another polo to replace it.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocritical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here.

Ebony slit her writs and mumbled to herself, "Omigawd."

/End Crap Fic.

Chapter 40. LOL! Someone has taken my account over!

THE IDIOT'S NOTE: Well... this was in the doc area... might as well let the whole world see what the real Tara wanted to show us... Have a nice day!

AN: S.T.F.U. preps get a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh and form now on I'll be in vocation in England until like august so I wont be able 2 update 4 a while, lol. fangs 2 evry1 who reviewed expect the preps who flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

I woke up in the Norse's office on a special gothic coffin. Hagrid was in the bed opposite me in a comma coz Vampire and Draco had bet him up. Mr. Norris was cleaning the room.

"Oh mi Satan what happened!" I screamed. Suddenly Voldemort came. He looked less mean then usual.

"Get the fukk out u fucking bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killed Vampire yet!11" he said angrily. Suddenly he started 2 cry tears of blood al selective.

"Voldemort? OMFG what's wrong!111" I asked.

Suddenly…. Lucian, Professor Sinister and Serious came! Bloody Mary and Vampire were with them. Every1 was holding black boxes. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Ebony your alive!111" Screamed Vampire. I hugged him and Bloody Mary.

"What the fukk happened?" I asked them. "Oh my satan!11 Am I like dead now?" I gasped.

"Ebony u were almost shot!11" said Serious. "But the ballet could not kill u since u were form another time."

"But fangs anyway!1" said Lucian holding out his arm. I gasped. He had two arms!

"OMG I cant believe Vampire's dad shot u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be honest Snap was possessed by Snap back den." said James.

"Yah he was a spy." Serious said sadly. "He was really a Death Dealer."

"And he was such a fuking poser 2!11" said Lucian. "He didn't even really no who GC were until I told him." Well anyway everyone started 2 give me presents. I was opening a black box with red 666s (there was a DVD of corps bride in it) on it when I gasped. Mr. Norris looked up angrily coz he h8ed goths.

"Hey has anyone fuking seen Draco?" I asked.

"No Draco told me he wood be watching Hoes of Wax." said Professor Trelawney. "He doesn't know that your better. Anyway the nurse said u could get up. Cum on!1"

I got up. Lucian, Serious and Professor Sinister left. I was wearing a black leather nightgown. Under that I had on a sexy black leather bra trimmed with black lace, with a matching thong that said gothic girl on the butt and sexy fishnets that kind hooked on 2 my thong (if u don't get the idea massage me ill tell u). I put on a black fishnet top under a black MCR t-shirt, a black leather mini with black lace and congress shoes. I left the hospital's wings with Bloody Mary, Willow and Vampire.

"OMFG lets celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax with Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Lets go listen 2 GC and cut ourselves 666!11" said Hermione. We opened the conmen room door sexily. And den…..I gasped… Draco was there doing it with Snap!1111111111111111111111111 He was wearing a black t-shirt with 666 on the front and baggy jeans.

"U fucking prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" shouted Vampire angrily as he took out his black gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as he took his thingy out of Snake's.

"No shit u fuking suck u preppy bastard!111" said Willow trying 2 attack him (u rock girl!1). I ran to my room I sexily took a steak out.

"Ebony no!11111" screamed Draco but it was 2 l8 I had slit my wrists with it suddenly everything went black again.

Idiot's Note: Ugh... I know... terrible... but then again, this wouldn't be called the 'worst fanfic ever if not for the fact that the writing standards meets the level of a day old fetus...

Chapter 41.

AN: 2 every1 who keeps flaming this GIT S LIF! I bet u probably don't no who gerod way is your probably al preps and posers!11111 anyway sum1 hacked in2 mi account in November and they put up my last chapter but now there is a new 1. I'm sorry 4 nut updating g 4 a while but I've been really buzy. I'm trying 2 finish the story b4 the new movie chums out. I'm gong on vacation 4 a months I wont be back until about 2 weeks. OMFG Draco is so hot in all the pix 4 the new movie!111 I wonted them 2 put a kameo by geord way lol he should play Draco. if u flame ill slit my wrists!11 raven u rock girl have fun in England.

When I woke up I was in a strange room. I looked around I was wearing the same outfit I had when is performed with XBlakXTearX!11 I looked around confusedly. It was the Norse's office but it looked different! On the wall was a pick of Marylyn Manson!1111 (just imagine that he is an 80s gothic band 2 ok because he is more old den panic? at the disco or MCR) there was also a gothic black Beatles calendar with a picture of the beetles wearing eyeliner and black cloves. On it said '1980.'

"OMFG! I'm back in Tim again!111" I screamed loudly. Suddenly Satan(this is actually Voldemort 4 photo references!). Voldemort was wearing a black leather Jackson, black tight jeans and fishnet pants. He looked so sexy I almost had an orgy!11

"OMFG Ebony r u ok." He asked.

"Yah I'm okay 4 your in4mation." I snapped sexily. "OMG am I dead?" because I remembered I had jumped in front off the bullet from James's gun. I also remembered seeing Draco doing it with Snap!111

I guessed that when I had slit mi wrists I had went back in time instead of dying. I knew I could go forward in time if I found a time-turner or the time machine.

"No your not dead." Satan reassured as he smoked a cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face. "Ur a vampire so u can't die from a bullet. Cum on now lets go c how Harry's dad is doing."

I no that the real reason I didn't die from the ballet was because I was from the future. "WTF! James almost shot Lucius!" I said. I knew that James had really been possessed, but I didn't want him2 know I knew.

"Yah I know but he had a headache he was under a lot of stress." Satan reasoned evilly.

"I guess that's ok." I said because James hadn't really shot Lucian. Also I no that Lucian wood now have 2 arms instead of 1. I walked seductively outside with Satan. Suddenly I saw a totally sexy gothic bi guy!11 He had bleached blond hair with black streaks up 2 his ears and he was wearing gothic black eyeliner, a black Green Day shirt (it showed Billy Joel with blond hair since it was the eighties), black congress shoes and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexily like Gerard way in the video for I Don't 3 u like I did yesterday and you cud see a black tear on his face like the woman in that video. "Hey." He said all quietly.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked angrily because I did nut know him.

"This is…Hedwig!11" Said Voldemort. "He used to be in XBlackXTearX 2 but he had 2 dropp out because he broke his arm.

"Hey Hedwig." I said seductively evn tho I was nut trying to b.

"Lol hi Ebony." He answered but then he ran away Because he had hair of magical creature. He was humming Welcome 2 the Black Parade under his breath( I no that is not 80s but pretend it is ok!)

"Bye." I said all sexily.

"That was Hedwig. He used 2 b my boyfriend but we broke up." Satan said sadly, looking at his black nails.

"OMFG I can get u back 2gether!" I said fingering something I didn't know was in my pocket- a black Cute is What we Aim 4 video iPod that I could take videos with (does ne1 else no about them? they kick ass!).

"Ok u can 4get about your class for now, Hedwig. I'm going 2 show u something grate!1" I led them to the Great Hall. "Cum on u guys."

Lucian, James, Serious and Snake were all in the Grate Hall. Lucian wouldn't talk with James because he had tried 2 shoot him.

"Go fukk yourself you fuking douche!" he shouted at him. "Draco is never gong 2 b friends with vampire now!1"

"Yah go fuck yourself Samaro!" Snape agreed but I no he was lying because it had been his fault James had almost shot Lucian.

"B quiet u guys." I said sexily. Mi plan was working out great. Now I could make Voldemort good without doing it with him! Now Vampire's dad wood never die and "OK Satan and Hedwig, u guys can start making out." I said and I started 2 film them with the iPod.

"Cool." said Serious as Voldemort and Hedwig started 2 make out sexily. We watched as they started 2 take each others cloves off sexily. Samaro, Serious, Snake and Lucian all watched because they were probably bi. I no Snape was bi.

"Oh my fuking god! Voldemort! Voldemort!" screamed Hedwig as his glock touched Voldemort's.

But suddenly everything stopped as the door opened and in came…Dumbledore and Mr. Norris!111111111111

Chapter 42. the black parade

AN: Omfg the new book is coming out really soon I can't wait!1111. I fink that snap will be really the same person as Voldemort because they are both half-blood so that will explain y he killed Dumbledore and he hated hairy!1111 and den hairy will have 2 commit suicide so Voldemort will die because he will really be a horocrux!111 Omfg I hope Draco and harry get 2getha that will be so sexy, wont it? If they don't den JKR is homophobic!111111 fangs 4 the help with facts, medusa u rock!111

I sat depressed in Dumbledore's office with Hedwig, Satan, James, Serious, Snap and Lucian. Dumbledore was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked more young den he did in the future. He had taken the iPod away and was now listening 2 a shitty Avril Levine song.

"What the hell is this anyway?" he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn't find out that I was from another time.

"Whatever u do don't blame Ebony, u jerk." Satan said.

"Yah, seriously she was trying to get Satan and Hedwig back together." Serious said defiantly.

"Be quiet you Satanists." Dumbledore cockled. "If your lucky I'll probably send u all to Azakaban! That will teach u to copulate in the Great Hall." He changed the song on the iPod 2 a n'Sync song. Suddenly I noticed something strong about the IPod. It was slowly changing! Dumbledore didn't notice.

"You fucking poser." I muttered.

"I bet you've never herd of GC." James said. Know I knew what the iPod was changing in2- Marti Mcfly's time machine!11

"Shut up James!" Draco's dad shouted.

"Yeah shut up!" Snake said.

"No u shut up Dumbledore!1111" said Tom.

"I've had enough of u Satanists in my school!" shouted Dumbledore spuriously.

Suddenly I grabbed the iPod from him. "Evry1! Jump in b4 its 2 l8! I jumped in2 it. But only 1 odder person jumped in. It was…..Satan.

"You dunderheads!1111111111" screamed Dumbledore wisely as we went.

I looked around. I was in the Slytherin conmen room with Satan. I was wearing a black plaid miniskirt with hot pink fishnets, a sexy black MCR corset and black stiletto boots with pink pentagrams on them. My earrings were black Satanist sins and my raven hair was all around me to my mid-black.

"Hey cool where is this?" he asked in an emo voice.

"This is the future. Dumbledore's iPod that he tried to take away from me was really also a time machine." I told him.

"Cool what's an I patch?" he whimpered.

"It's something u use 2 listen 2 music." I yakked.

"OMFG cool wait what a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?" he asked in his sexy voice.

"Um I guess sand?" I laid confusedly.

"Yah I was just tiring to make sure u were still the same person." He triumphantly giggled.

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

"OMG you're fucking alive!" said Ginny wearing a black leather jacket, black baggy pants and a gothic black From First to Last shirt. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

"Konichiwa, bitch." said Willow. She was wearing a black corset showing off her boobs with lace all around it and red stripes on it. With it she was wearing a black leather miniskirt, big black boots, white foundation, black eyeliner, red eye shadow, and black lipstick.

"Hey, motherfucker." Said Diablo with his red hair. He was wearing a black P?ATD t-shit and black baggy pants.

"Hey whose that, Ebony?" Bloody Mary questioned as she walked in wearing a black t-shit with a red pentagram on it with lace at the bottom, red leather pants with black lace, and black stilettos.

"Oh its Satan." I told her and she nodded knowing the truth.

Suddenly Satan started to cry.

"Are you okay Satan?" we asked concernedly.

"OMFG your from the future!1! What if u don't like m anymore because were from different times?" he asked.

"No I still like you." I said sexily to him.

"Ok." He said reservedly. I let him listen 2 Teenagers by MCR on my iPod while I was about to go outside to find out some things. I gave Diablo a signal to keep Satan occupied. Satan fell asleep. I took the iPod. I was about to walk outside. Professor Sinister ran in!1111 She was wearing a gothic black mini-dress with depressing black stripes, white and black stripped tights, and red converse shoes. She was wearing LOTS of black eyeliner.

"Oh my fucking god, where's Draco!111 How did Snap get back here! I to hot he was in Azerbaijan." I asked sadly.

"Ebony I was so worried about u but I know you can't fucking die because you're a vampire. Snape came back because that girl Britney freed him. I never liked her she was a bad student." Trelawney said reassured.

"That bitch!11 Did she also free Hagrid and Lupin?" I shouted angrily. I hated Britney because she was a fucking prep.

"Yes they are on the loose at this school. Dumbledore is back Cornelia is on his way to help evry1. Tell evry1 u see to lock themselves in their conman room!" Trelawney said worriedly.

"OK. But where's Draco? How cum he was doing it with Snap?"

"I don't know why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicide after he saw u almost kill yourself." she said.

"OMG that's terrible!" I gasped. Satan was still asleep, so he couldn't tell what was going on. Then I said "Lizzen evry1, I have something important to do. in hr evry1 stay!" with that I ran out.

"Good luck Tara!11" everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the stairs in2 the Grate Hall while the portraits around looked at me sacredly. There was hardly ne1 else in the stairs and there was an atmosphere of horror. On the way I saw Britney laughing on the stairs. She was wearing a slutty pink shirt with flowers on it, a blue jean skirt Abercrombie and pink stilettos. She looked jest like a pentagram of those fucking preps Hilary Duff and Lindsey Lohan.

"You fucking bitch!111" I shouted angrily.

"No, your totally a bitch. Now Voldemort will like totally kill u!" she laughed.

"Crucious!1" I shouted selectively pontificating my black wand and she started screaming because she was being tortured and I laughed sadistically.

"No!1 Help me!1 Please!1" Britney screamed terrified.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her hand I saw the video camera Snape and Lupin had used to take the video of me. I put the tape of Voldemort doing it with Hedwig onto it. Then I continued to run down the stairs with the camera. When I had reached the Grate Hall I saw Vampire Potter. "OMG Vampire!111" I yielded.

We hugged each udder happily. He locked at me with his gothic red eyes and spiky black hair. Around them were black eyeliner and eyeshadow. His He was wearing a black leather Jackson, ladder pants, a Panic at the Disco concert shirt and his black congress shoes. He looked more like Joel from Good Charlotte than ever. (did u hear there song the river it rocks!1)"I was so worried you died!" moaned Vampire.

"I know but I'm a vampire lol. When I woke up I was back in 1980, so anyway I bought Voldemort from when he was young with me."

"Where's Draco?" I asked spuriously.

"Draco? You mean that fuking poser who betrayed you?" Vampire snarled with anger in his sexy voice.

"I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM." I SED SMARTY.

"I'll do it den." Harry said nastily.

"OK." I agreed. Suddenly….all the lights in the room went out. And den….the Dork Mark appeared.

"Oh my fucking Satan!" Harry shouted.

"I fink Voldemort has arrived." I said anxiously. "Fuck, I have to find Draco!1 I guess we should separate."

"Ok." Vampire said disappearing. Sadly I ran into the Great Hall.

Chapter 43.

AN: I fink after this I will have about 2 or three more chapters. Fangs 2 all my reviewers not das flamers if u flamed sis story den u suck!111111 if u flam den fukk u!111

I walked sexily into the Great Hall. It was empty except for one person. Draco was there! He sat there in deadly bloom in his black 666 t-shirt and his baggy black pants. He had slit his wrists!111 I felt mad at him for having sex with Snape but I felt sorry for him. He looked just like Gerard Way with his red eyes and his pale white face.

"Draco are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not okay." he screamed depressed. I thought of the MCR song and I got even more depressed because that song always makes me cry. I gave him a pot cigarette and he started to smoke it.

"Oh Draco why did you do it with that fucking bastard Snape?" I asked tearfully.

"I-" Draco began to say but suddenly Lupin and Mr. Norris aparated in2 the room! They didn't see us.

"I'm so glad we me and Snape were freed." said Lupin.

"Dam, this job would be great if it wasn't 4 the fuking students!" Mr. Norris agreed.

"Pop addelum!111" I yielded angrily pointing my wand at them.

"No!1" Lupin shouted as chains came on him. Mr. Norris ran away.

"You fuking pervert." I said laughing with depths of evil and depression in my voice. "Now u have 2 tell us where Voldemort is or I'm gong 2 torture u!"

"I don't now where he is!1111" said Lupin. Suddenly Satan and Vampire ran in2 the room. Vampire didn't know who Satan was really.

"Oh my Satan, we were so worried about u guys!1" Vampire said. I looked sexily at Draco with his gothic red eyes with contacts, black t-shirt that said 666 on it and pale skin like Gerard Way, Vampire with his sexy black hair and red eyes just like Frank Lero and Satan who looked just like Brandon Urie then.

I selectively took the caramel from my pocket. And then….. I began frenching Draco sexily. Lupin gasped. Draco began to take all of his cloves off and I could see his white sex-pack. Then Vampire took his own clothes off too. We all began making out 2gther sexily. I took off my black leather bra, my black lace thong and the rest of my clothes. Every1 took their glocks out except 4 me I'm a girl lol. "Oh mi Satan! Draco!" I screamed as he put his hardness in my thingy Den he did the same thing to Harry. I began making out with Satan and he joined in. "OMS!111" cried Vampire. "Oh Vampire! Vampire!" I screamed. "Oh Satan!" yelled Harry in pleasure. Lupin watched in shock. Wee took turns doing torture curses on him because we were all sadists. Suddenly…..

….a big black car that said 666 on the license plate flew strait through the windows. And Snap was in it!11

Chapter 44.

AN: well I have nothing 2 say but evrt1 stop gleaming ok!111 if any gothic people r reading this den u rock!11 Omfg I still can't wait 4 the movie!1 tom Felton is so hot lol I hop harry will become gothic because mi friend told me he is really emo in this book!1111 Omfg I'm leaving dubya pretty soon can't wait! This will probably be the last chapter until I come back.

"that's mi car!" shouted Draco angrily. But suddenly it was revealed who was in the car. It was….Snape!

"I shall free you Lupin but first you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads." he said cruelly from the car as it flew above us. "Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way must be killed. Den the Dork Lord shall never die!"

"You fucking prep!" yelled Draco. Then he looked at me sadly. "I forgot to tell u, Ebony. Snape made me do it with him. I didn't really have sex him but he's a rapist!"

We all put our clothes on quickly except Satan. We were so scarred!1 But Satan didn't change. Instead he changed into a man with green eyes, no nose, a gray robe and white skin. He had changed into… Voldemort!111

"I knew who thou were all along." he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. "Now I shall kill thee all!" Thunder came in the room.

"No please don't kill us!" pleaded Vampire. Suddenly Willow, Bloody Mary, Diablo, Ginny, Dracula, Fred and Gorge, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Serious and Lucian all ran in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked all angrily and Voldemort looked away (Because Dumbledore is the only wizard he is scared of.) He did a spell and suddenly his broomstick came to him sexily. Voldemort flew above the roof evilly on his broomstick.

"Oh my goth!" Slughorn gasped. (get it because I'm gothic)

"The Dark Lord shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!" Snape ejaculated menacingly.

"You fucking preppy fags!" Serious shouted angrily.

"I know a four-letter word 4 dirt, CRUCIATUS!" screamed Harry but the sparks from his wand only hit Draco's car. It fell down Snap quickly crawled out of it and picked up the video camera.

"Oh my fucking god!1" I cried because the video of me in the bathroom, the video of me dong it with Draco and the video of Satan doing it with

"If you kill me then these videos will be shown to everyone in the skull. Then u can be just like that gothic girl Paris Hilton." He laughed meanly.

"No!" I screamed. "FYI I have the picture of u doing it with Lupin!11"

"What's she talking about?" Lupin slurped as he sat in chains.

"I saw 2 she's going to show evr

y1 the picture!111" Harry shouted angrily.

"Shut up!111'" Lumpkin roared.

"Foolish ignoramuses!" yielded Voldemort from his broomstick. "Thou shall all dye soon."

"Think again you fucking muggle poser!1" Harry yelled and then he and Diablo and Navel both took out black guns! But Voldemort took out his own one.

"U guys are in a Latin stand-of!111" I shouted desprately.

"Accor Neville's wand!11" cried Voldemort and suddenly Neville's wind was in his hands. "Now I shall kill thee all and Ebony u will die!11111"

He maid lighting come all over the place.

"Save us Ebony!" Dumbledore cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 the common room and slit my wrists with mi friends while we watched Shark Attack 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Draco but I knew I had 2 do something more impotent.

"Avada KEDABRA!11111" I shouted.


End file.
